poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Prologue: Alter plots revenge
This is how Alter plots revenge on the Crime Syndicate and Darkseid in the prologue of Thomas and Twilight Sparkle show How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World. prologue opens with Pea looking in the mirror Queen Chrysalis: laughs Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who's the most beautiful of them all? "Miracon": Uh, you are! Queen Chrysalis: gasps Miracon! I should've ''known! '' Frax: No, it's just me, Frax! turns to Frax Frax: You're the most beautiful of them all. out flowers Perhaps a date, my dear? Queen Chrysalis: As if! the flowers and hits Frax and throws them as she walks away from Frax Frax: Is that your final answer? himself Soon, there will come a time when you will become my bride. Alter polishes his paint job as Chrysalis enters Queen Chrysalis: Alter, what are you doing? Alter: I'm going hunting....his lightsabers For Darkseid and his Runt Syndicate! I haven't forgotten how they tried to destroy me! They can only hide for so long. his lightsabers Then it will be payback time. Queen Chrysalis: You want to destroy the Crime Syndicate ''and ''Darkseid? Alter: Absolutely. There's only room for ''one ''criminal mastermind, and ''that ''would be ''me. '' Sargent Savage appears on a hologram Sargent Savage: Boss, we're close to locating the artifact. Alter: Excellent. We're on our way. the hologram disappears, Alter turns to Chrysalis Alter: My spies have located another Jedi, an Amazon Jedi Guardian. looks confused Alter: Wonder Woman is far more powerful than even you. I might not expect you to survive, but if you destroy her, you'll be one step closer to your destiny. Queen Chrysalis: Kylo Ren and Thrax? Alter: Yes. Only together, can we defeat them. Queen Chrysalis: I will not fail you, Master. leaves arrives Darth Vader: I sense that you have found a worthy apprentice. Alter: Time will tell, Lord Vader. Darth Vader: However, she must face one final test when she returns. Alter: She's ready now. Darth Vader: No, she has defeated an alien hybrid, an old man, and an outcast. When she reports that she has defeated an Amazon, she will face a true Jedi Master. Alter: Who? Darth Vader: Master Shaak Ti, one of the last of the Jedi Council. She will need the full power of the Dark Side to defeat her. Alter: Then what? Darth Vader: Then she will be ready to stand with us against Thrax, Kylo Ren, Darkseid and the Crime Syndicate. Alter: When will she meet you? Darth Vader: In time, my friend. I will meet her when the time is right. Alter: She will complete her mission. Time, my Liege, time is all she needs. Darth Vader: Do not wait too long to contact her. Support our apprentice by monitoring her progress from our ship. And dispatch Bradey and Rowling, along with the generals and leaders of the Machine Empire to wipe out the rebels.... All of them. Alter: Yes, Master. And what of Chrysalis? Darth Vader: Her destiny is now on her own. Ensure that she will replace Vypra. No one must know that she still serves us. Now, go, and remember that the Dark Side is always with you. Alter: As you wish, my Master. leaves the room Darth Vader: out Jinxer Come, Jinxer. Jinxer: arrives I am here as requested, Lord Vader. Darth Vader: to him I want you to send Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd to board Serpentera and assist Queen Chrysalis with her mission to destroy the last Amazon. Jinxer: Yes, Master. Darth Vader: Once she destroys the Wonder Woman, she will have destroyed the last Amazon. Jinxer: Of course. leaves Sprocket, Gasket, and Klank learn about this Prince Sprocket: Destroy the last Amazon, huh? That sounds like a very good idea. Klank: You have a firm grasp from the obvious, Sire. Prince Gasket: Klank, this is a brilliant idea from little Prince Sprocket. Once we destroy the Wonder Woman, the Amazons of Themyscira will be extinct and no more. We must tell our parents about this. Prince Sprocket: Come on, let's go. Prince Gasket: Right behind you. and Gasket follow Sprocket it cuts to the Machine Moon Base Prince Gasket: Mother, Sprocket has another brilliant plan to destroy the last Amazon of Themyscira once and for all. Queen Machina: Really? Sprocket Then you must tell me all about it. Prince Sprocket: If we want to destroy Wonder Woman ''and ''expose her secret identity, what could we do to make her helpless and take her prisoner? Archerina Archerina. Princess Archerina: Remove her magic belt. Prince Gasket: Brilliant, Archerina, my love. That's what makes her strong. Prince Sprocket: Klank Now, Klank, if her belt's the key to her strength, what do you think might happen if we take it from her? Klank: She would be normal, helpless, weak. Without her belt, she can't do anything to us. Orbus: She would be powerless. Prince Sprocket: Mondo Now, Daddy, what might keep her unconscious? King Mondo: Chloroform. Queen Machina: Lovely, Sprocket! What a magnificent plan you've come up with. Rito Revolto: Guess what? Wonder Woman's in the forest, separated from the rest of the Justice League. Prince Gasket: What a perfect opportunity to put your plan into action, Sprocket. Prince Sprocket: Venjix Venjix, send out the Cogs to carry out their mission. General Venjix: Yes, Prince Sprocket. does so Goldar: The Wonder Woman won't last a day. Category:Scenes Category:Evil plans scenes Category:Mac Grimborn Category:The Mac Grimborn Era Category:Trevor7626